Monkey talisman
The Monkey talisman is used for making greegrees. When combined with the corresponding bones of certain monkeys and taken to Zooknock, it is made into a greegree. It can be bought from Tutab, the rune seller on Ape Atoll, for 1,000 coins or you can get another one for free from the Monkey Child. During Monkey Madness, one of these is obtained from the monkey child. He asks for 20 bananas in exchange for it, but you only have to give him 5, because he can't count. To get another monkey talisman after that, talk to him again. First you will tell him that you lost it and he will start to cry. You can either log out of the game, or wait for around a minute (watch out for The Monkey's Aunt or use a greegree) and then he will cheer up, allowing you to take another one. You can get as many as you want this way. There are 8 different types of greegrees you can craft. To turn it into a greegree, you must kill any type of monkey (not a Skeleton monkey; their bones can't be made into a greegree), pick up the bones and bring them with the monkey talisman to Zooknock, who is located at the end of Ape Atoll Dungeon. Go down the ladder, south of the atoll, and follow the long and dangerous maze to the other end of the tunnel. It is recommended that you have level 43 Prayer for Protect from Melee. It is also a good idea to bring prayer potions and/or energy potions. Use the talisman and bones on Zooknock and you will obtain a greegree. You may get other talismans other than just a normal Karamjan monkey. You can kill a Monkey archer or a Zombie monkey, or if you'd like to be a big monkey, kill a Monkey Guard. Bring their bones and a talisman to Zooknock. An excellent strategy is to get all the Greegrees after you get your first greegree (the Karamjan monkey greegree). You can then get more monkey talismans, either from the store or the monkey child. Then, sneak up behind any monkey while still in monkey form. (As long as you are in monkey form, the monkeys will not attack you). Then, quickly change into human form and attack the monkey. It is possible to avoid all damage until you reach the monkey and start attacking it. If you want to use melee bring good armour, combat potions, antipoisons, prayer potions, and a good weapon. If using ranged bring your corresponding dragon hide armour, ranged potions and/or prayer potions, your corresponding crossbow, and iron or higher bolts are recommended. If using mage then bring fire spell runes, the same potions as before, and good armour that gives a magic bonus and a good melee defence bonus against the Monkey Guards, or good ranged bonus against the Monkey Archers. While wielding a Monkey Greegree, it appears that when using the Prayer Book from the Great Brain Robbery to cure poison, no Prayer points will be used. fi:Monkey talisman